


Evening Sun

by RomanMoray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is having a good time, First Meeting, Gen, M/M, obi-wan is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanMoray/pseuds/RomanMoray
Summary: The first time Cody sees Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, they are on the battlefield.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 409





	Evening Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written any fic before, ever, so please be nice to me lol. Anyway, here we are.

The first time CC-2224, the clone trooper known as Cody, sees the Jedi General he's been assigned to, they are on the battlefield. 

Cody had been supposed to rendezvous with his new commanding officer along with the rest of the 212th in open space, and shuttle aboard the _Negotiator_ with some additional troops, where they would be formally introduced and briefed before rejoining the battle. As usual, things had not gone to plan, and instead Cody and his men were convening with the 212th on the planet's hot, dusty surface. 

The troop carrier drops him right into the fray. The chaos of the battle is like nothing Cody's ever seen before. His _vode_ swarm around him, commands are bellowed over the sound of blaster fire. The clankers are, well, clanking—marching noisily towards the platoon's position at the base of a steep, rocky cliff. He doesn't see the Jedi, but he takes cover and raises his blaster and starts shooting, just like he was trained to do. 

The battle is almost over, Cody can tell. The sheer number of droids is astounding—no matter how true the aim of him and his brothers, there are always ten more droids to replace each fallen unit. Cody knows reinforcements from the _Negotiator_ were coming, but where were they? 

All Cody can do is focus on the clankers in front of him, and protect his _vode_ until they take the last of them down. 

"Hey, here they come! And the _Jetii_ is with them!" A _vod_ calls from somewhere to Cody's right. he looks around—he sees no Jedi General, nor any more troops. Then, all around him, his brothers begin to drop down from the sky. Cody looks up just in time to see the next wave of troop carriers drop off their reinforcements. The tanks before Cody have turned to shoot at the descending ships, but they seem to be missing. In fact...

Cody has seen Jetii before. The serene, red-and-white skinned Togruta knight Shaak Ti was a frequent feature of his home on Kamino. Cody has watched informational and training videos about Jedi combat strategies and what their capabilities are as diplomats, generals, and fighters. Nothing could have fully prepared Cody for Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

The _Jetii_ is in the sky too—not wearing a jetpack, like the _Mando'ade_ , nor riding on any sort of craft. He is leaping great distances between the tops of the troop carriers, with impossible speed and grace, deflecting the tanks' blaster bolts with casual sweeps of his blue lightsaber. Cody stares, utterly transfixed, as the _Jetii_ —his new general—hops neatly from a ship to the tank, cuts it open, and tosses out the sliced heads of the clankers at the controls. Then he jumps and rolls onto the next tank, which meets the same fate. One man, one _Jetii_ , had just taken out two tanks in a second, where a whole platoon had barely managed to blow up one.

It turns out not to be an issue that Cody is entranced by the one-man battalion that is the General, because the droids are quite distracted. They turn to swarm the _Jetii_ 's position, but not before he's already descended from the tank and begun to cut down two, three, four of their kind at a time. He dances away from their blaster shots like it's nothing, and his lightsaber is glowing, flowing blur of blue-white light. The evening sun glistens on flashes of shining, coppery hair. The _Jetii_ 's robes swirl easily around him. Cody can hear the sparks of the fallen droids and the crunch of metal rubbing against metal. 

"Get em', boys!" Someone shouts. There are several shouts of approval, and the clones rally to defend their position. After the _Jetii_ arrives, no more _vode_ fall. 

A battle that was nearly lost is a victory in minutes. Cody and the troops are being lifted out to board the _Negotatior_ when Cody finally gets a good look at General Kenobi up close, who Cody notices is actually a few inches shorter than him, though Cody could have sworn the General looked taller from a distance. He and Cody are on the same transport. 

There isn't a single auburn hair out of place on the _Jetii_ 's head. His armor is clean, undamaged, and his face is clear and relaxed. Sharp, yet kind bluish-grey eyes survey the extraction, and pink lips part from under a neatly trimmed beard to call out orders in a lilting Coruscanti accent. 

Cody can't remember if _Jetii_ can sense when people are staring at them, but he hopes that they can't, because he can't seem to pry his eyes away. 

The General is sufficiently occupied for the first half of the trip up to the Negotiator that he doesn't notice Cody, but eventually the gorgeous _Jetii_ looks over at Cody and smiles kindly at him. Cody thinks he might pass out. He figures it's just merciful that he's wearing his helmet, since he can feel himself blushing furiously. 

"Hello! I don't believe we've met. I'm General Obi-Wan Kenobi." Is his General speaking to him?

"I know. Sir." Cody supposes it's a miracle he managed to say anything at all. The _Jetii_ releases a little breath of laughter, eyes crinkling. Cody is pretty sure he's going to die now. He was on time borrowed from the droid armies anyway.

"What's your name?"

"C-Cody." He must seem like an absolute _di'kut_. Perhaps the General will assume he was hit in the head. That might be his last hope. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks he should have led with his number, as protocol suggested.

"Nice to meet you, Cody," he says with a grin.

"Yes, sir." It's safe to say that his new Jedi General will take some getting used to.


End file.
